The Acute General Clinical Research Center at the University of Oregon Medical School provides sophisticated clinical and laboratory capabilities for utilization by faculty investigators. The facilities are available for basic investigations of disease processes as well as characterization and investigation of improved methods of diagnosis and/or treatment. Most protocols are multidisciplinary and many are involved in the adaptation of basic science information for efficient clinical utilization. The Clinical Research Center encourages clinical investigation at all levels and welcomes investigative protocols across a wide spectrum of disease processes. Current active protocols include prospective randomized investigation of the use of Streptokinase in the treatment of a variety of thrombotic disorders; a definition of the role of steroid receptor protein in breast carcinoma in predicting the clinical response of patients with advanced breast carcinoma to endocrine ablation; rapid narcotic withdrawal in drug addicts; characterization of renal tubular sodium absorption in heart failure; a detailed characterization of intrarenal blood flow in patients with renal transplantation or hepatorenal syndrome; the role of cellular aggregates in transfused blood in the production of shock lung; non-operative dilatation of a therosclerotic arterial obstructive disease; a description of the renal functional and genetic characteristics of the nail-patella syndrome; a determination of the value of reserpine in vasospastic disease; a detailed characterization of intrarenal blood flow and renal function on patients with symptomatic atherosclerotic obstructive arterial disease; and a characterization of the etiology and means of prevention of leg edema following femoropopliteal bypass. A number of additional protocols are currently in progress or have been accepted for study. The Center provides invaluable training in clinical research for interns, residents, fellows, and nursing personnel as well as providing to the entire medical center the capability to integrate basic and clinical science in the investigation of human disease.